El antepenúltimo día
by DinosaurioVolador
Summary: El antepenúltimo día a que el mundo acabase fue el momento en que mi vida se volvió un caos, el día que escuche por primera y ultima vez un "te amo" de tu boca y fue el también el final de mi antigua vida ¿Que dirías si te dijesen que fuiste elegido para salvar el mundo? ¿Lo salvarías? Todo tiene su costo...
1. Chapter 1

**Holasss! aqui pasándome con una bizarreada O.o lo se est es muy freak xD pero lo escribí en plena víspera del fin del mundo XD discúlpenme si no les gusta D:**

**Disclaimer: South park gracias a dios no me pertenece u.u**

-.-.-.-.-.-

_"-¿Sabes?-tu voz había roto el reconfortante silencio, tu tono había sonado tan calmado y sereno, tan apropiado en ese momento; por un momento pensé que tu eras parte del paisaje ¡Encajabas a la perfección con él! Vi tu perfil bañado por la luz del atardecer, sonreías-Me gusta la forma en que pronuncias mi nombre-susurraste mientras cerrabas los ojos disfrutando de la brisa, contuve un jadeo._

_-¿A-a que te r-refieres?-pregunte tré que la verdad es que me gustabas y aun gustas Craig, adoraba la forma impulsiva con la cual te comportabas, tu pasión por los cuyos, tus prolongados silencios, tus delgados y elegantes dedos deslizándose gráciles por las teclas del piano, pero lo que más amo y siempre amare de ti es la forma en que me sonríes. En ese momento volteaste hacia mi, sonreías, una de las sonrisas mas hermosas que nunca vi, tan cálida, tan única ¡Y era solo mía! ¡Yo podía verla, era solo para mi! Nunca podre olvidarla de echo es una de las cosas que evoco con adoración casi demente._

_-Te amo-lo dijiste con tanta sencillez que fue enternecedor, tus ojos zafiro clavados en los míos, inclusive te atrevías a mostrarte sonrojado._

_El antepenúltimo día a que el mundo acabase fue el día que escuche por primera y ultima vez un "te amo" de tu boca._

_-.-.-.-..-.-.-._

Mi vida nunca fue la gran cosa, pase la mayor parte del tiempo paranoico mirando todo como si de una amenaza se tratase; no es muy efectivo a la larga los problemas vendrán a ti, aun no se si debería clasificar aquel chico como un "problema" o como una "solución".

En fin debo de empezar por el principio porque si no lo hago terminare enredando todo ¡Y cuanta presión es desenredar esta clase de cosas! Como sea, aquel día no era diferente a cualquier otro, apenas había dormido, estaba usando mi camisa verde favorita, había visto caer la tarde junto con Craig y el se me había declarado, iba emocionado hacia mi casa (me había separado de Craig luego de una llamada por parte de su hermana); ya iba cruzando la calle cuando paso: una moto de llamativo azul metálico paso exactamente a unos cuantos centímetros frente a mi, recuerdo que chille como nunca antes, tuve bastante miedo; pero eso no fue nada porque el sujeto que manejaba el vehículo extendió su brazo y me sujeto de la muñeca izquierda, antes de que pudiera reaccionar estaba sentado detrás del desconocido temblando como una hoja ¡Por el amor de dios pensé que moriría! ¡¿Y si su maniobra fallaba y me arrancaba el brazo, y yo terminaba en el medio de la calle desangrándome, a la merced de los autos y los caníbales!? Bueno podría decirse que gracias a que eso no ocurrió, yo ahora me hallaba detrás de un completo extraño que técnicamente me había secuestrado sin razón aparente. El desconocido comienzo a carcajearse, era de noche pero conseguí notar que llevaba puesta un anorak anaranjada bastante llamativa, tenia puesta la capucha. Me desespero que se riese ¡Yo tenia tanto terror y el se burlaba!

-Fue divertido ¿No? ¡Soy tan original que doy asco!-se desternillo de la risa, lo mire con extrañeza y él tal vez al sentirme trémulo o tal vez debido a mi silencio volteo para observarme; recuerdo que sus ojos me parecieron juguetones y bonitos, eran celestes casi cielo y los pocos cabellos que caían por su frente eran rubios, se que solté un chillido al notar que había soltado el manubrio.

-¡Gah! ¡C-cuidado!-logre articular de la presión, frente a nosotros venia un gran camión en contramano, estábamos a pocos metros de impactarnos contra ellos ¡Eso fue para mi demasiado! Casi rompí en llanto, sin embargo el desconocido en una ágil maniobra nos saco del alcance de la amenaza.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Ultima mente ando muy distraído con todo esto de la profecía y demás cosas-se disculpo. Lo mire unos segundos "¡¿Que mierda había dicho!?" fue exactamente lo que pensé.

-¡¿Pr-profecía!?-exclame azorado, el desconocido en ese momento intento lucir despreocupado , cosa que debo aclarar a él siempre le sale muy mal, y soltó una risita.

-Si profecía, es un tema interesante, de echo hoy estas aquí conmigo gracias a ella ¿Cool no?-comento con un tono que quiso disfrazar de diversión, dios se oía muy nervioso y en ese preciso instante solo sirvió para empeorar mas mi desesperación creciente.

-¡Gah! ¡D-dios una pr-profecía suena a demasiada presión!-grite asustado, todo a mi alrededor era confuso, las luces de la ciudad brillaban demasiado, la moto iba muy rápido y el naranja me daba asco ¿Que? ¡Las naranjas son malignas!

-Bueno, puede que estés en lo correcto bonito-acoto el de ojos celestes mientras se salia del camino y detenía la moto junto al cordón de la vereda, se bajo y me ayudo a bajarme-¿Que quieres tomar?-pregunto como si nos conociéramos de todo la vida, lo mire ansioso y me jale la camisa.

-¡ Café!-mi voz debe haber sonado muy alta porque me miro con diversión y me palmeo la espalda.

Una vez tuve un café en las manos aquel café el anorak naranja de aquel chico ya no me parecía tan horrible.

-¡Bien a lo que iba! Voy a ser escueto-dijo antes de engullir una galleta de limón y crema que había sobre la mesa en la cual ambos estábamos sentados-¿Que dirías si te dijese que fuiste seleccionado para salvar al mundo pequeño Tweek?-investigo con una esplendida sonrisa, era apuesto ¿Es necesario decir que pensaba que mi muerte seria cruel y dolorosa?

-¿¡Sal-salvar al ngh mundo?!-grite asombrado la situación me sobrepasaba (todo me sobrepasa), un poco de mi café se derramo debido a mi reacción repentina mancho mi camisa-¡Yo no p-puedo salvar a-al mundo, e-es demasiada p-presión!- me revolví en mi lugar nervioso ¿¡Y porque el sabia mi nombre!? ¡Oh por dios todo eso era una conspiración de las naranjas para matarme por descubrirlas!

-Shhh, tranquilo-susurro alterado el desconocido y le dio otro trago a su chocolate-Niño que no me dejas explicar nada-me regaño, me había llamado niño y el solo aparentaba un par de años más que yo, me sonroje-Como decía, la profecía es la siguiente: Se dice que en el solsticio del 21 de diciembre de este año, toda barrera entre el cielo, infierno y el mundo de los vivos se mezclaran-un chillido mio lo interrumpió y me miro de manera molesta, lo observe temeroso y asentí pretendiendo prestar atención-Y bueno cuando se mezclen todo va a ser un real caos y el mundo que tu conoces dejara de existir... ¡Entonces aquí es la parte donde entras tu!-se echo a reír lo mire aterrorizado ¡Estaba loco! ¡ Quería matarme para venderme al mercado negro o quizás peor... quería entregarme a las naranjas para que ellas me vendieran al mercado negro! Tosió un par de veces para desconectarme de mis locas teorías, yo afirme con la cabeza dándole señal de proseguir-Mmm la cosa seria asi, hay una forma de detener el caos. Esa forma es cerrando la grieta o el portal de los tres mundos, para conseguirlo se necesita que el elegido gane-me señalo con su dedo indice-El elegido debe ganar contra el elegido por la oscuridad... también se necesita sangre, un pacto ¡Y el resto son detalles menores y estupideces!-me sonrió alegre, lo miro horrorizado ¿¡Un pacto?! ¡¿Sangre, otro elegido!? ¡¿Ganar!? La presión fue demasiada y acabe por desmayarme sobre la mesa.

Y bueno ese fue el principio de todo...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: La madrugada de el antepenúltimo día.

_Tu siempre disfrutaste del silencio, del trinar de los pájaros, de las tardes en la cafetería, del dulzor de las manzanas, de las cosas claras y directas, del sonido del piano...¡ Cambien amabas a los hamsters! Todavía es difícil para mi comprender tu persona ¿Como puede ser que seas tantas cosas juntas? ¿Como es posible que brilles y oscurezcas a la vez? Pero por sobre todas las cosas ¿Como es que alguien como tu me ama? No lo se, hay tantas cosas que desde mi posición debería saber y desconozco las respuestas..._

_Me alegro de saber que también forme parte de las cosas que amabas Craig._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Un jovencito muy pálido que yacía recostado sobre una cama de sabanas celestes abrió sus de grandes ojos violetas, acababa de despertar. Asustado inspecciono a su alrededor, estaba en una acogedora habitación repleta de posters y chucherías de Hello Kitty, arrugo la frente confundido ¿Donde mierda estaba? Se levanto veloz y comprobó que lo habían acostado con ropa ¡Bien no había sido violado mientras dormía! ¿Y si habían puesto de nuevo su ropa luego de violarlo y robarle un riñón o hígado?

-¡No puedes hacer eso Kenneth!-se escucho un gritito del otro lado de la puerta, Tweek guardo silencio y procuro oír de que hablaban.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¿¡Tu crees que permitiré lo que estas sugiriéndome?!-se oyó un grito más masculino, que Tweek supo era de quien lo había llevado allí ¿Porque discutirían y con quien lo harían?-¡Va a funcionar! Lo aseguro, su corazón es puro y transparente-agrego su voz se oía asustada y el pequeño adicto al café se acerco para ver por la mirilla de la puerta.

-¿Crees en eso?-

-Si lo creo Leopold-fue la única respuesta, luego hubo un silencio prolongado, el cafeinomano no veía más que la parka naranja de su secuestrador ¿Se habrían matado rápido y violentamente? Poco probable, lo mejor era volver a la cama y esperar en silencio; ni bien se acostó nuevamente escucho otra voz.

-¿Que acaso no pueden cortar con sus mariconeos por cinco minutos?-grito una chica, luego una risita nerviosa de su secuestrador y la puerta se abrió con violencia, el rubio dio un pequeño salto al oírla y volteo para ver que había pasado. Allí frente a él se erguía retadora una chica de cabellos castaños hasta por los hombros y ojos celestes, su mirada daba miedo-¡Y tu pequeño renacuajo mal formado ¿No te piensas levantar?!-le bramo molesta, Tweek se puso en pie cuanto antes-¡¿Crees que el mundo se salvara solo!?-le aulló furiosa, el negó con la cabeza, los ojos llorosos y mucho miedo.

-¡Gah! ¡Lo siento!-se disculpo, la castaña soltó un suspiro al ver que comenzaba a llorar ¿Ese chiquillo debía salvar al mundo?

-Agh, estate tranquilo renacuajo-dijo y se le acerco, después de unos segundos de silencio saco algo de sus bolsillos y se lo tendió, el aludido lo sostuvo trémulo. Era un paquete de cuero marrón, lo abrió indeciso y encontró una gran daga de color negro, tenia detalles pequeños de calaveras en el mango y rostros padeciendo grabados en la hoja, era un material extraño, demasiado oscuro y ardiente al tacto-Eso es una daga infame, normalmente suele ser portada por los demonios de rango bajo-explico, Tweek miro el filo de la hoja con desconfianza y se la extendió nuevamente, ella negó con la cabeza y un gesto molesto-No es recomendable que la toque no me gusta quemarme con esa clase de cosas-señalo, el rubio pensó por un momento en lanzar esa cosa lejos ¡¿Y se le quemaba la mano y luego moría de la infección!?

-¿P-porque no puedes t-tocarla?-susurro con incomodidad, ella arrugo el entrecejo.

-Los de mi especie y la oscuridad no somos compatibles-gruño con molestia, se le notaba a kilómetros que no soportaba las explicaciones. Noto que ella nuevamente le extendía algo, lo tomo, esta vez se trataba de una daga color plata muy bonita, tenia en el mango detalle de una cruz envuelta en una planta de rosas y en la hoja grabados un par de querubines; suave al tacto y parecía más larga y delicada que la daga anterior-Esa que sostienes es una daga noble, es llevada generalmente por los ángeles de alto rango-comento antes de extender la mano y guardársela en un estuche en su cinturón. Tweek la miro desconcertado.

-¿Eres un ángel?-interrogo cauteloso, ella se sujeto el puente de la nariz con impaciencia.

-Si lo soy-

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en la infantil decoración. Tweek intentaba concentrar toda su atención en el gran póster de Hello Kitty, con tutu y corona de brillantes, que estaba pegado contra la puerta. Un resoplido molesto de su acompañante le demando interés; alzo la vista de inmediato.

-Mi nombre es Shelly -comento extendiéndole la mano, la sujeto vacilante y la chica lo saludo brusca, tenia los dedos helados-Guarda eso, puedes conservarlo de momento-indico refiriéndose a la daga infame, el solo asintió enérgico-Bien, ahora lo que...-no pudo completar la oración, un hiperactivo chico de anorak naranja acababa de entrar a la habitación; sonreía de forma amistosa.

-¡Hola de nuevo Shelly querida! ¿Que has estado haciendo, asustando al niño?-pregunto con simpatía mientras le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, le llevaba una cabeza en altura. La chica frunció muchísimo el ceño.

-¡ Suéltame! ¡Maldito marica!-bramó ella mientras se lo sacaba de encima a golpes, Tweek los miro con curiosidad.

-Je ¡Eres tan simpática y delicada mi querida Shelly!-rió mientras retrocedía, la castaña parecía muy furiosa, si él fuera aquel chico iría con cuidado ¡Esa chica parecía un perro rabioso! ¿Como podría tratarse de un ángel? La mirada celeste del rubio se dirigió a el en un gesto solemne-¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba, alístate debemos irnos-le indico antes de abandonar nuevamente el lugar, la joven suspiro cansina.

-¿A-a donde v-vamos?-cuestionó el rubio jalándose de la camisa ¡Tenia miedo! Shelly soltó un bufido y se estiro.

-Vamos a buscar tu arma-respondió alzándose de hombros.

-¡¿A-arma!?-chillo el cafeinomano, ella lo miro con desinterés.

-¿Que acaso creías que ibas a ganar la pelea con abrazos y palabras bonitas?-le espeto con burla, Tweek sintió que su corazón iba a explotar ¡El no quería saber nada de eso! ¡ Quería ir a su casa a tomar café! Siquiera sabia sujetar un cuchillo para pelar una naranja ¿Como se suponía que sujetase un arma? El llanto le entro de golpe, la castaña alzo una ceja-¿Tu habilidad especial es llorar o que mierda?-

-¡Y-yo no s-se salvar al nhg mundo!-le comunico al borde de un ataque de histeria, se estaba jalando el cabello con frenesí. Los ojos celestes de la joven lo observaron con un gesto extraño y se le acerco conciliadora.

-Ya lo se, ya lo se ¿Crees que eso es algo que deba saberse? ¡Niño tonto! ¡Tu y yo estamos aquí por un capricho de mi jefe!-aclaro Shelly revolviéndole los cabellos, su voz se oyó por unos segundos menos ronca y más maternal-Ahora vamos que Kenny nos esta esperando-agrego con resignación. Tweek la miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿¡Como se supone que debía enfrentarse a esa clase de destino?! Rogó porque dios supiese lo que hacia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lo se esto a sido horrible n_nU pero bueno es lo que hay cuando hice este fic, lo pense corto y deforme (? emm es muy raro XD y tipico tan bien pero emm me disculpo XD**

**Ah ! el primer cap es pov Tweek (como una especie de introduccion) a partir de este cap es toda narracion en tercera persona a exepcion de los pensamientos de Tweek en un principio u.u**

**Sakuyachan16: Gracias por tu review :3 tu piensas que es buena idea ? XD me alegro que te haya gustado esta cosa tan rara ¡En serio soy feliz! :D gracias por leer :3**


End file.
